1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to methods of forming a conductive layer pattern using a gas phase cleaning process and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the methods of forming the conductive layer pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, physical sizes of various structures constituting the semiconductor devices including a line width and spaces of cell transistors and metal wirings, a size of capacitors, etc., have become remarkably decreased. Recently, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices having a critical size of about 40 nm have been developed and flash memory devices having a critical size of about 30 nm have been developed. However, the decrease of the physical size of each device structure can frequently cause problems such as lowering electric characteristics or generation of an operation defect. Accordingly, in order to manufacture highly integrated devices, a process technique on manufacturing semiconductor devices having even higher reliability has been required.